The existing folding chair suitable for travel and leisure mainly has two structures. One uses an assembly-type structure composed of multiple U-shaped rectangular frames, with the chair fabric being stretched tight. This is comfortable for sitting and resting, but has a large volume when folded, and thus is inconvenient for carrying and depositing. The other uses a plurality of crossed supports connected together, and has a small volume when folded, but its arms are soft because the chair fabric is connected to the chair support frame via some fixing points and therefore cannot be easily stretched tight. When a person sits in the chair, the person is likely to sink undesirably, thus causing poor comfort. In addition, the chair body support structure has poor strength and therefore can bear only a relatively small load. Thus, after a period of use or upon bearing a heavy load, the chair surface is likely to tear.